In the past there have been numerous attempts to provide clamping arrangements to provide a selected shut-off of a flexible hose, such as a garden hose. Most of these devices have been either a full-on or a full-off device such that the user has no control over the rate of flow of fluid, i.e., water, through the hose. Any devices which provide for other than full-off or full-on required expensive machine operations to produce screw threads and the like.
The present invention has as its principal object to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a noncomplex hose clamp that can be produced of inexpensive materials such as plastics.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved inexpensive hose clamp capable of selectively regulating the rate of flow of a fluid through the hose.